The Devils Wife
by Becky Quinn-the-one-and-only
Summary: What if Mary didn't die along with her friends? What if her fate was much worse.
1. Chapter 1

Mary opens her eyes, squinting into the light. Sunlight peers through filth on the windows, fractured by the tattered remains of rotted curtains. Peeling yellowed newspaper serves as wallpaper surrounding the window.

Mary's eyes move across the walls to a painting of a big eyed kitten. She stares at it and smiles. A look of horror begins to appear on her face. She begins to scream uncontrollably.

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

Mary only screamed louder wondering where the hell she was!

"I said shut your mouth!"

Then Mary pieced it together she was tied to a chair in that albino freaks room! She started struggling to get out of her binds only to find that there to tight to wiggle out of.

She heard footsteps loud footsteps coming from behind her then the chair she was in was spun around violently and she was face to face with him.

Otis.

"Listen, you Malibu Barbie middle class piece of shit. I'm trying to work, you got me, work... you ever work?!" he screamed, Mary eyes scream with terror, she nods yes.

"Yeah, I'll bet you did. Scooping ice cream to your shitheel friends on Summer break... well, I ain't talking about white socks with Mickey Mouse on one side and Donald Duck on the other... shit, you ain't reading no funny books, mamma."

Otis raises his paint covered hand, "This is blood and guts, Suzy Q. Our bodies come and go, but this blood is forever…" he pulls a small book from his breast pocket, "...let me read you something, listen and learn... you listening?"

Otis pulls back his hand, ready to backhand her across Mary nodded her head fast hurting her neck in the process, and He lowers the book.

"And the angels, all pallid and wan, Uprising, unveiling, affirms That the play is the tragedy "Man" And its hero the Conqueror Worm"

Mary stares dumbfounded strangely she…understood it…she actually understood it….

"...you get that? Art is eternal, you get me, mama?"

Mary nodded her head much to Otis surprise, "Well then Mama I'm going to remove your gag but if you make a fucking pep I swear I'll slit you open and make you eat your own fucking intestines... you get me?"

She nods again. He slowly removes his gag from her mouth. Mary tries to remain calm, but starts to hyperventilate. Tears roll down her face.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" she asks,

Otis laughs "Doing what? Messy up your day? Well, fuck lady there are some bigger issues at hand... than your fucking have a nice fucking day bumper sticker shit!"

"Where's Bill?" she bagged "Please tell me!"

"Well, Bill... he's a good guy, he's been great help to me... a real blessing... I couldn't have asked for a better specimen. I mean you don't know what a dry spell I've had, total block…...total block... " He told her as he hit himself repeatedly on the forehead,

"….but Bill he's OK."

Mary looks at him in confusion, but is relieved….for the moment anyway, "Where is he? Can I see him?" Otis grabs the back of the chair and drags her across the room towards a curtained off area, "Let's go see" he smiled at her.

Otis parks her in front of an area that was covered by a sheet, He smiles as he pulls the sheet back, Mary's feeling of relief was dropped "Bill? No, no, no! What have you done?

Bill!" Mary cried out fighting to get out of her binds.

Ugliness. Decay. Pain. Carefully arranged on a model's platform is the severed torso of Bill sewn to a large homemade fish tail. He is lying on his ride side posing. Bill's face is frozen in a death scream.

"Behold... The Fish-Boy!" Otis cried almost proudly laughing as he stepped aside so Mary could get a better view, Mary hung her head trying not to look; "This can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real!"

"Oh, it's real... as real as I want it to be, mamma…" he told her as he grabbed a handful of hair and forced his lips onto hers in her state of shock for a few minutes she let him until he ran his tongue over her mouth. She shook him off her and gave him the most hateful glare that she could muster.

"Fuck you! You fucking freak!" she cried Otis laughed and pushed her chair back into the corner.

" I like you" he said as he disappeared back in the far back of his room that was covered with a tattered curtain, "You're a fucking little pistol!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mary woke with a sore neck and a pain in her stomach staring into darkness, at first she thought she was dying but that feeling soon disappeared when she figured out that the pain was from having to go to the bathroom.

That was a problem.

She licked her dry and chapped lips and tasted blood in her mouth and tried to look around in the darkness.

But to the left of her she could she a faint outline of a person she felt her heartbeat quicken,

_Otis. _

She honestly didn't think he would care if she pissed herself and she really didn't want to tell him that she had to _go. _

But the pain in her stomach soon became unbearable and she cried out softly, Otis's soft snoring stopped and then she heard him groan lowly and then heard the old springs from his bed squeak as he sat up.

"What the fuck are you crying about?!" he yelled grabbing her by the hair and yanking her head back, Mary bit her lip trying not to scream "Well!" Otis yelled.

"Bathroom!" she told him "I have to go to the bathroom…"

"Jesus Christ" Otis muttered "You wake me up for that?!" Mary took a sharp breath and closed her eyes.

"P-please..just let me go to the bathroom…" she begged "Please...Otis.." saying his name was like ripping wax paper off her tongue she bit her lip when he let go of her hair and she felt him untying the ropes around her wrists and ankles.

He pulled her up and forced her to the door, "Come the fuck on!" he growled as he shoved her out the door into the hallway.

Walking down the hall Mary noticed painting smeared along the wall she took note that each painting was of a murder, she took a shape breath and looked down at her feet.

Otis tightened his grip on her arms making her gasp, "Move" he hissed "I don't have all fucking night" Mary gasped and tried to move faster but stumbled to her knees.

"I-I'm sorry" Mary said getting back up "I'm sorry" she said again tears forming up in her eyes, Otis scoffed and wrapped an arm around her stomach and pushed open a door in front of them and pushed her in.

"Hurry and go" he said walking in and closing the door behind him, Mary bit her lip "D-do you have to be in here?" she asked Otis leaned against the door.

Mary held back a sob and stood up and walked over to the toilet and pulled down her pants and panties behind her Otis whistled, Mary's heart was pounding her chest, and her stomach was in a knot.

She sat down and did what she had to and stood back up tears of humiliation spilled down her cheeks as she walked back over to him, Otis grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back to his room.

After returning to his room Otis pushed Mary against the wall, "Well mama I did something for you now you do something for me" he said Mary shook her head "No please.." she begged "Please!"

Otis laughed "Please" he mocked her as he reached for her sweater and tore it from her body, Mary screamed and tried to cover her chest up,

"So that's what you've hidden underneath that shirt" Otis said as he ran his rough hand over her breasts.

Mary wished for Satan himself to reach up from hell and pull her into hell, but the ground didn't open and she wasn't pulled into hell but she didn't need to be pulled she was already in hell.

Otis started kissing down her neck and running his hands down her sides, Mary shook her head and tried to wiggle out of his grip "Please…stop…I don't want this…" she cried out when Otis bit into her neck.

"I really don't give a rats ass what you want" he said as he tugged on her bra, "But I can show you what I want" he said as yanked the bra from her body causing a Mary to let out a gut-wrenching scream.

This had to be hell. To have this creature fondle and kiss her. What did she do to deserve this?

After a while Otis must have got bored because he stop fondling her and let her sink to the floor and sob, "Well damn mama" Otis laughed roughly rubbing her head "You ain't gotta cry" he laughed.

"I like you" he said suddenly "I think I'll keep you around for a good while mama"

"_Please god just kill me now" _Mary thought bitterly "_I'd rather die then have…Satan here like me" _She glared up at him but he was already back in his art room, she grabbed her sweater and hugged it close to her.

"_Please god just kill me now" _


End file.
